


"I know it is you behind that mask..."

by Cissy_Toujours_Pur666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dream Sex, F/F, Falling In Love, Love, Love Confessions, Magic Cock, Rating May Change, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666/pseuds/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666
Summary: {What if Narcissa would have had helped Hermione while Bellatrix tortured her?What if, Hermione would find out about that unexpected help?The answer is: she had helped Narcissa, but not only because the older witch had helped her in the first place...A few years later, Hermione and Narcissa are working in the Ministry for Magic, and they get some secret messages from a stranger. But is it really a stranger?And who is that woman behind the mask at the Halloweenparty of the Ministry...}
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 25
Kudos: 175





	1. Messages from... someone...

_"It's somehow cute how you stand in the elevator, your nose glued to a book, and nearly missing your halt..."_

It was the third note Hermione received in this month, and she blushed heavily at that note. Someone in the Ministry was watching her, she knew that... at least after this note with that perfect neat handwriting, but she couldn't imagine who that might be. It can't be Ron. First he didn't had such a... beautiful handwriting, second, they broke up a month after the war, because he had found out, that Hermione had helped Narcissa fighting against her own sister, who had tried to kill Hermione again.

,,That woman's sister tortured you, and you helped her?!" he had asked, and she had almost yelled at him, by saying: ,,Yes, because Narcissa had helped me, while Bellatrix had tortured me!" but he was more stubborn than she was. That it was even possible... she had thought, but she lived on. She had repeated her last year at Hogwarts, before taking the job at the Ministry, that was offered to her after the war, but she wanted that job because of her knowledge, and not because she was "a part of the golden trio" or something like that...

She worked in the "House elf Rights Protection Department", and even she often had to deal with pureblood witches and wizards, who still treated their house elves like vermin, she was happy with her job, but she can't imagine who would write her those notes. And she was writing notes by herself, so she kind of knew, how it felt... well at least she was hoping, that Narcissa liked the notes she was receiving...

But when and how did it even started?

Hermione wasn't sure, but it kind of had started after the Ministry's Halloween party last year where she had saw a woman in a beautiful dark green dress, and a green-blue mask, that reminded her on a peacock.

She was holding a glass of Champaign in her hand, and Hermione scrutinized that woman. Of course it was a magical mask, so you couldn't recognize the person by the hair, but when her eyes met ice blue ones, she had to bit her lower lip, because that woman was definitely breathtaking. The other woman smiled, and approached Hermione, and for a second she was searching for a way to escape, but the next moment she remembered which house she belonged to, and smiled back at the woman.

,,May I have a dance with that beautiful piano mask?" She asked, and thanks to the magical mask, she also didn't recognized the voice, but she nodded, placed her glass on a floating plate, took the offered hand, and followed her on the dance floor...

,,Would you like to tell me something about you?" The other woman asked, and Hermione thought about it, before she said: ,,Wouldn't that destroy the magic of that night? I mean, if you knew who I am, and in the other way round, the masks wouldn't be necessary."

,,That's a point..." she said, and they kept dancing, and once in a while their bodies touched, until the woman pulled Hermione a bit closer and wrapped her arms around her.

,,Can I ask you something?"

,,Sure..."

,,What is your opinion about someone's blood status?"

The woman in front of her smiled, and said: ,,I couldn't care less. I mean, I am a pure blood, and many things had happened, until now, but... although I was raised with the opinion, that Muggleborns are scum, I..." she stopped, and smirked, before she continued: ,,In my school years I was in love with a Muggleborn."

Hermione smirked a bit, and they kept dancing, before they went to a small bar a bit later, and the other woman ordered two champagnes for them, before they went outside to catch a bit fresh air...

Narcissa thought she knew who was underneath that mask, especially after that one question... but she wasn't sure, if she could tell her, or if she should say something. Sure, they fought together against her sister, but that's years ago, perhaps Hermione was thinking otherwise about all that...

**A year later...**

_"It is a kind of funny (alright, it is really funny), how people are staring at you... like they can't imagine, that someone like you is working in the Ministry, or working at all..."_

Narcissa smirked at that note, still trying to figure out from whom those notes were coming. She looked out of the window of her office, as if there would be the answer. Of course she knew that there was no answer out there, but she knew that the author of those notes was working somewhere in here. Smirking to herself, she thought it would be really funny, if...

 _"Don't be silly, Cissy..._ " she thought to herself, shaking the thought out of her head, because that would be impossible. Why should she...? Why should Hermione sent her those notes, she didn't even know, Narcissa was writing her...

She need to know, who was writing her, and she really hoped it was not Tony... or Nick? Ben? She didn't really knew his name, and she didn't really care either, but that guy was annoying. Almost as annoying as a certain brunette, who is avoiding her for two years now. But she wasn't better. She was avoiding her too, and only let slip a small note into one of her pockets, or books, once in a while...

It was the next day, when she was standing behind Hermione in the elevator, whom was looking into one of her favorite things: a book, and she couldn't stop herself from scrutinizing the woman in front of her, with those tight Jeans, and that perfect butt in said Jeans. Sure, she always wondered, how Hermione could even walk in those, but she wouldn't probably have such a good sight, if the younger witch would be wearing a dress...

After Hermione had left the elevator at this morning, she went into her office and saw something in her book, after she had placed it on her desk. She smirked when she pulled out a familiar note.

_"I'm always wondering how you can walk in Jeans, perhaps because I am used to dresses and skirts, but... don't take this wrong, but don't you ever dare to wear something that doesn't fit you less..."_

She laughed at that note, and was absolutely sure by now, that she had an admirer. But who was it? 

**_tbc..._ **


	2. "I knew it..."

,,So you have a secret admirer?“ Ginny asked after Hermione finally had told her about the notes. She didn’t told her what exactly was the content in the notes was, but she told her that she was receiving some.

,,I guess, but I can’t figure out who it is…“ Hermione said, while they were sitting in a small café… Ginny nodded, and said: ,,Alright. Let’s get through possible men. Or women…?“ Ginny looked in question at Hermione, who nodded slightly, before she asked: ,,Hang on, you’re not mad, because I hope it isn’t your brother?“

,,Definitely not. I think it is somehow like me and Harry. We also broke up a few months after the war, and I think it wasn’t really meant to held long.“

Hermione nodded, sipped from her coffee, and Ginny said: ,,Alright, back to topic. Who could it be?“

Hermione thought about it, and shook her head.

,,What about Jonas McLory?“ Ginny asked, and Hermione´s eyes widened: ,,Are you kidding me?! That guy stinks like… well, I don’t know exactly what it is, but he stinks.“

Ginny laughed: ,,Alright, alright. Erm… David from the Department of Mysteries?“

,,No.“

,,Nick Griffin?“

,,No.“

,,Alright, are you saying No to every guy, I’m suggesting?“

,,Probably, because… I don’t know, but I think it is a woman.“ Hermione said, and after Ginny´s question: ,,Why?“ She said, that she couldn’t imagine that a man could have such a handwriting.

,,No seriously. That handwriting looks like, the person would have spent hours for every single letter.“ Hermione said, and Ginny nodded: ,,Alright… then let’s check out the women… erm… what about Emily?“

,,From the Department of Magical Creatures?!“

,,Yes.“

,,No… she’s cute, that’s true, but not quite my type…“ Hermione explained, and Ginny nodded: ,,Victoria?“

,,Oh Merlin, no… not that Bitch. Do you know, that she is literally fucking everyone who’s willing enough to fuck her?!“

,,Not until now, but thanks for the nightmares…“ Ginny muttered, and they kept thinking.

,,Jenny?“

,,Married…“

,,Really?! To what, a rabbit?!“

,,Oi, you suggested her to me only seconds ago.“

,,I know, and I’m really glad, that you’re not into her.“ Ginny said, and earned Hermione´s middle finger…

Narcissa was also sitting in that café, and listened in Amusement to their conversation. She wasn’t intended to eavesdrop them, but when Hermione had started to talk about, that she too, had an admirer, she couldn’t help herself.

Although she had to know if Hermione knew it, and she was so damn glad, that Hermione had absolutely no idea. She smirked into her cup of tea, at Hermione´s mention of Victoria. Narcissa couldn’t stand that woman either…

,,What about the Halloween party? Are you coming?“ Ginny finally asked, and Narcissa was ripped out of her thoughts.

,,I kind of have to…“ she heard Hermione confessing, and Ginny asked why, and she heard Hermione saying: ,,It sounds perhaps a bit stupid, but there was a woman last year with a beautiful mask… and I danced with her, and…“

She smirked, when Ginny laughed.

,,Alright, alright, you are hoping to see that mystery woman again?“

,,I told you it sounds stupid.“ Hermione said, and Narcissa smirked in her cup of tea.

_“Knew it…“_ she thought to herself, and waited until a waiter went to the table, where Hermione and Ginny were sitting, before she stood up, and while she passed them, she smirked even wider when she heard Hermione asking: ,,Who had paid our coffees?“ But she didn’t heard the answer, and she didn’t wait for it either…

But she also thought always back to that moment from last year. She remembered how she didn’t really wanted to go to the halloween party from the Ministry, but something deep inside of her made her pick that dress, and that mask…

_“Piano mask…“_ she thought and smirked when she thought back at that white mask with notes and those piano keys. And she knew exactly which mask she would be wearing this year…

,,Ginny, can I tell you something I only told Ron?“ Hermione asked a bit later, while they were walking through the streets of London, and after a short nod from her best friend, she sat down on the stairs in front of the town hall, on the Queen’s walk, and sighed: ,,Narcissa Malfoy had helped me while Bellatrix had tortured me.“

,,What?!“ Ginny sat down next to her, and Hermione nodded: ,,Yes… it was strange, you know… I was lying there, and Bellatrix had straddled me… I couldn’t move, and I couldn’t do anything. It hurts so much, but then…“ she paused for a moment: ,,It was like my eyes were forced to look at something, and I met her eyes. She stared at me, and in the first moment, I asked myself, why she didn’t wanted to help me. Sure she was the wife of a death eater, and her sister was sitting on someone her son’s age.“

,,You tried to seek the good person in her…“ Ginny whispered, and Hermione nodded: ,,I guess. But then something happened… it was like hot water was running through my veins. That kind of hot water you would filling in a tub, in a cold winters night.“

,,Wow… I know what you mean, and that’s a good feeling.“

Hermione nodded: ,,I felt somehow safe in that moment, and it also was like I was on the edge of falling asleep…“

,,Did Bellatrix noticed?“ Ginny asked, and Hermione said: ,,Yes… it was on the battle field, when she stood in front of me. She said, she would enjoy it to kill me, and that her sister wasn’t there this time for helping me, but then she was there. And that was also the moment when I knew it for sure, that Narcissa had helped me. She stood next to me, and pointed her wand at her own sister, and said, that she would do it again, without any hesitation, and then we fought together… when I told Ron about that, he almost bursted out.“

Ginny wrapped her arm around Hermione and hugged her tight, before she said: ,,I’m so glad she had helped you… really. But I saw her leaving with her son, wasn’t Lucius running behind them?“

,,Yes… I don’t know either why she came back. And… I mean it is obvious that she came back.“

,,Did you two ever talk about that?“

,,No… I just remember that I fell unconsciousness after the fight because there was a second death eater who wanted attack Narcissa. And he was the main reason, why we fought together, because I think she could’ve handled her sister by herself.“

Ginny nodded at that, and asked, why they never talked about that.

,,I really don’t know.“ Hermione said. ,,We saw each other at the ministry for the first time after the battle, but we didn’t spoke.“

,,Never?!“ Ginny asked, and Hermione shook her head, and said: ,,When I saw her the very first time on my way to my office, I stood in the elevator, and when the door opened, she stood there, and our eyes met. And in that moment… I don’t know, but it felt, like everything was spoken… and too less at the same time… I really don’t know, but I only stepped aside, she nodded, and entered the elevator…“

,,I think you definitely should talk to her…“ Ginny said, and Hermione knew that she was right, but how should she do that…?

_"If I would write her a letter, she would know, that I'm writing her those notes..."_ she thought...

_**tbc...** _


	3. "I read and I know things..."

When Hermione entered the elevator the next day, Narcissa smirked, because Hermione was looking in a book, like always… and like every day Hermione turned away from the small crowed of people. But this day she could hear her thoughts… well… she wanted to hear her thoughts:

_“Alright… there is Cindy… she’s quite my age, and I always feel her gaze on me. Just like now… could it be her? But perhaps it is Sandra… how old is she?! 23? Yes, I guess… or is it… no it is definitely not Nicole… I hate that bitch. She always wants to talk to me, that’s why I’m always pretending to read… and of course Narcissa…“_

Narcissa blushed slightly, when Hermione mentioned her, in her thoughts…

_“No… why would she…“_ and then there was only a black wall, and Narcissa grinned, and thought:

_“Not bad Granger… building up your wall at the best moment…“_

Narcissa left the elevator with Sandra and Cindy who were working for her, and she looked back at Hermione out of the corner of her eyes, and at that moment Hermione looked up from her book, and their eyes met.

Narcissa gave her a smile, before the door closed, and quickly casted a little spell…

Hermione smiled back at Narcissa… it was just a polite smile, but when the door of the elevator closed, and she looked back at her book, the page was blank. Except for a few handwritten words:

_“Keep thinking…“_

She quickly looked up, but the elevator was already rushing downwards, and when she looked back in her book, the handwrite was gone…

She went into her office, and her day was very quiet today. She had had very less to do, and perhaps it was a sign, that she should talk to Narcissa. But how on earth should she do that…

A few hours later someone knocked at her door.

,,Yes?“ She asked, kind of hoping it would be Narcissa, but when Ginny entered her office, she bit back her disappointment sigh.

,,Gin…“ she said, and her best friend grinned wide: ,,Oh my god, you were hoping it would be someone else…“

,,Don’t be ridiculous… what do you want?“ Hermione asked quickly, and Ginny said: ,,Tomorrow is Halloween Mione…“

,,Oh shit… really?!“ Hermione really had forgotten it, Ginny nodded, and said: ,,I would suggest that you’ll move your ass off that chair, and we are going to buy you a dress and a mask.“

Hermione nodded, stood up, and they left the office.

They entered an elevator, and stopped at the corridor, where Narcissa was working, and Hermione blushed heavily when Narcissa of all people entered the elevator.

,,Ms Weasley…“

,,Ms Black…“ Ginny greeted her back, and as always, Narcissa and Hermione only looked at each other, both with a small smile on their lips…

,,Is it always like that?!“ Ginny asked after they had left the elevator, and Hermione nodded: ,,Yes. But it isn’t an annoying silence… it’s more like…“

,,Like two friends would sit in a library, and both would be reading a very good book. That kind of silence is between you two.“ Ginny finished her sentence, and Hermione smiled at that, and they apparated straight into the city, where Ginny asked her, what she wanted to wear.

,,I don’t know… I was thinking about a blue green mask… something that remembered of a peacock.“ Ginny raised an eyebrow.

,,A peacock?!“

,,Yes, peacock… you know blue and green feathers, where each feather looks like an eye?“

,,I know how a peacock looks like, but… that’s kind of special…“

,,Oh come on Cissy, since when does an admirer makes you so nervous?! You’ve had dozens of them at school.“ Andromeda said, while Narcissa was searching a dress for this night.

,,I think that is exactly the point Dromeda… at school, I knew who they were. Little school boys, who didn’t understood, that I was already engaged. This is different… I know that she is no school girl. And I’m not engaged…“

,,Perhaps you’re right… the first one was better. Try that one…“ she said, and Narcissa only waved her wand, and the dresses changed places on her body, so she didn’t have to step out of the dress.

,,You know for sure, it is a woman?!“

,,I think it’s Hermione…“ Narcissa said, scrutinized herself in the floor length mirror of the shop, and Andromeda’seyes widened: ,,The Hermione?!“

,,Do you know another Hermione Granger?“ Narcissa asked with a raised eyebrow, and her sister shook her head: ,,No… not really… but why her?“

Her sister turned around in the green dress that emphasized her breasts a bit more than necessary, and shrugged her shoulders: ,,I really don’t know… how’s this?“

,,Like your breasts would be jump out when you’re doing the wrong movement, with a friendly: Hello…“

Narcissa smirked: ,,Perfect.“

Andromeda’s jaw almost hit the floor, and her sister rolled her eyes: ,,Don’t give me that look, Dromeda. It’s a Halloween Party… not a party for… I don’t know. Nuns…“

,,Do you even know, what a Nun is, baby sister?!“

,,I read… and believe me… I don’t want to look like a nun, if there will be a certain brunette.“

,,Yeah, yeah I know.. you read, and you know things… but what about Herm-… oh my god… you have a crush on her, don’t you…?“ she asked, and Narcissa´s answer was a middle finger scratching her nose and slight redden cheeks…

When Hermione entered the Halloween party the next night, she directly looked around, and found nearly twenty people with a piano mask, dozens of witches with masks like her own, and she passed many people with blue eyes.

 _“How many people can have ice blue eyes?!“_ She asked herself, but after almost an hour, a woman with a green dress, and a piano mask, and full red lips approached her, and she knew it somehow.

,,May I have a dance with you…?“

Hermione nodded, and thought she might have a deja-vu… she took the offered hand, and they went to the dance floor… they were dancing, and Hermione looked in those ice blue eyes, she had seen last year…

,,It is you… isn’t it…?“ Hermione asked, and the woman smirked, and said: ,,If we are wearing the mask of the other woman tonight, then yes…“

,,I know it sounds stupid… but… I had to see you again…“

,,Why…?“ The woman in front of her whispered, Hermione stepped closer, their bodies touched, and she placed a hand in the woman’s back, while she squeezed the other hand, before she whispered: ,,I want to know who you are, because I think I know it already…“

**_tbc..._ **


	4. "you have such a beautiful handwriting..."

,,I want to know who you are, because I think I know it already…“

,,Are you sure…?“

,,As sure as I can be… Ms Black…“

Narcissa smirked, pulled Hermione closer, and whispered: ,,Then let me tell you a secret, Ms Granger… this party is boring, and I’m starving.“

Hermione had to laugh, and leaned her head against Narcissa´s shoulder, who also had to laugh, before she said: ,,I know a good Japanese restaurant, if you want…“

,,Am I dressed right for a restaurant?“ Hermione asked, looking up at Narcissa, who looked up and down on her: ,,Not sure… perhaps you ought find a witch, who could give you another dress…“

Hermione blushed heavily, and thought: _“Bite me…“_

,,Come on…“ Narcissa said gently, and smirking, while she lead Hermione outside…

They apparated away from the party, Narcissa pulled out her wand, and changed their dresses into a simple red one for Hermione, and a green one for herself with a less deep cutout. She also let vanished their masks, into a bit of make up.

,,Thanks…“ Hermione said, and they both realized, that this moment was the first moment, they were standing so close, and were talking to each other… and most importantly: without a mask.

,,Thinking of running away…?“ Narcissa asked, and Hermione nodded slightly. Narcissa smiled, and took her hand.

,,Let´s don’t have this conversation outside…“

Hermione nodded, and followed Narcissa into a small restaurant, where she asked for a table with some privacy.

The waiter nodded, and pointed his wand at a particular table. Two chairs glided backwards, and he said: ,,Just tell the table what you want, and no one will bother you.“

Narcissa nodded, and Hermione followed her… they sat down at the table, and after they’ve ordered a plate filled with Sushi, a bottle of wine, Hermione took a deep breath, because there were too many Questions in her head, and finally she asked: ,,Why did you come back? Ginny had seen you and Draco leaving, and Lucius right behind you…“

Narcissa nodded, their wine arrived in two glasses, and she said: ,,After Draco came to us, I wanted him as far away from there as possible. I didn’t care anymore, if Voldemort wins or not, and that’s also why I’ve lied to him. I fled with Draco, and I stopped in the middle of the bridge… I remembered how Draco had asked me, why we stopped, and I looked back at Hogwarts. It was like leaving my home, when it needed me most. I told Lucius he ought bring Draco home, if he would have had the tiniest feeling still for me, and I went back to the battle field… and then I saw you. And my sister right in front of you… and in that moment I’ve had had a Deja-vu… I saw you again lying on the floor in the manor, and I couldn’t do nothing… besides that what I’ve done.“

,,What exactly was that… and… why…?“ Hermione asked after a short break, and Narcissa looked at her. ,,Because you were only a child which had had seen much too far. I’m not even sure, if my sister would’ve stopped herself, if it would’ve been her own nephew. Or her own son, if she would’ve had one… and what I did, was… pure white magic.“ she said, and Hermione looked with wide eyes at her. She didn’t know what she should say, so she just reached over the table, and took Narcissa´s hand.

,,Thank you… for everything…“

Narcissa smiled and nodded: ,,Thank you, for helping me in return.“

,,I didn’t helped you because you’ve helped me… not only… you were alone against two death eaters…“

,,You are cute, you know…?“ Hermione blushed, and thought: _“Yeah, and you are damn hot, and I swear, if-“_

 _“If what…?“_ She heard Narcissa`s voice in her head, and while the older witch ate her sushi, Hermione shook her head, and said: ,,Not important…“

_“I would like to rip that dress off of your body, if you would wear it again…_ “ Hermione thought a bit later, and this time, it was Narcissa who blushed heavily, even if she had provoke exactly that. But to hear those thoughts, was something complete different…

They were walking through a park after their dinner, and even neither of them were talking, it was wonderful, and Hermione let her fingers slip betweenNarcissa`s, who squeezed them gently.

,,Would you like to come to my place…?“ Narcissa asked, and without thinking, Hermione nodded in Agreement, and Narcissa apparated them directly to Black Manor.

,,Trixie…?“ Narcissa asked gently, and a house elf appeared in front of them, and to Hermione’s surprise, Narcissa knelt down, and gave her house elf a small hug, before she said: ,,Please make us some tea…“ she turned to Hermione: ,,Would you like to have a dessert?“

Hermione nodded, and Narcissa also asked her house elf for that. Trixie bowed, and vanished, while Narcissa got back up to her feet, and turned around to Hermione.

,,You… you hugged your…?“

,,Yes…“ Narcissa said, took Hermione’s hand and led her upstairs into her parlor. ,,Yes I´m hugging my house elf, and I asked her… I always hated it, how Lucius had treated Dobby…“

,,Wow…“

Narcissa laughed: ,,I know. I´m the last person from whom you would expecting that.“

,,Sorry…“ Hermione apologized, but Narcissa shook her head: ,,You’re not the first who react like that… let’s talk about something else. How’s work?“

,,Sometimes like entering the Hogwarts Express.“

,,How so?“ Narcissa asked in amusement, and Hermione said: ,,Well… sometimes my day starts at 11am. It seems always like my door open, and didn’t close until 6pm. And every witch or wizard is like a train ride through every weather condition…“

Narcissa laughed, and nodded: ,,Oh yeah, I know what you mean… and… what about your private life?“

,,Do you mean my love life, or my… none existing love life…?“ Hermione couldn’t held back her question, ands Narcissa smirked: ,,Oh come on… you’re an attractive young woman.“

,,You too…“ Hermione said, and Narcissa blushed heavily. ,,I’m not that young…“

,,But you’re not that old too…“

,,That’s cute of you, Hermione… but…“ Narcissa started, and their eyes met…

,,But…?“ Hermione asked, and Narcissa shook her head slightly, gripped in Hermione`s dress and pulled her closer. Hermione closed her eyes and felt Narcissa´s warm breath on her lips, before she felt those soft lips on her own…

_“You sent me those notes…“_ Hermione thought, while their tongues danced around each others, and she could heard a throaty chuckle in her mind, before Narcissa thought: _“I did, Sweetheart… and you have… such a beautiful handwriting…“_

**_tbc..._ **


	5. "I love you..."

,,I think I should go…“ Hermione finally said, afraid of herself that she could loose control over herself, because… yes, Narcissa made her a kind of nervous. Of course not the bad kind of nervousness. She was aroused by all their kissings, and a part of her definitely wanted to have the woman in front of her… the other part searched for any “logical“ excuse not to have her right there. Deep down in her heart, she knew that there was no reason, to not to have Narcissa…

,,Alright…“ Narcissa said, trying to hide her disappointment because a part of her wanted for Hermione to stay, but the other part knew, Hermione should go… otherwise she would perhaps loose control, and this time she didn’t dare to look in Hermione’s mind to find out, if there was something else she wanted… if she might be wanted to stay. She just couldn’t dare it…

,,Hermione…?“ she asked, when they were standing in the door, and Hermione looked at her. ,,have you some plans for lunch tomorrow?“

,,Depends…“

,,On what?“

,,If you would join me…“ Hermione said blushing, and they were smirking wide, before Narcissa leaned in, and kissed her cheek.

,,Let´s meet in front of the leaky cauldron at 12?“

Narcissa nodded, and watched Hermione leaving, before she closed the door, and rested her forehead against the hard wood.

,,She has to leave…“ she whispered to herself, took a deep breath, and turned away from her door, and was about to went upstairs, when there was a knock at the door. She turned around, and her heart almost jumped out of her chest. She ran down the stairs, stopped in front of the door, took a deeper breath, and opened the door.

Before she could ask something, Hermione stepped inside, grabbed Narcissa´s dress, and pushed her backwards against the wall next to the door. They were both hard breathing, and Narcissa was the first who moved. She cupped Hermione’s face with both of her hands, and kissed her. Hermione pulled the other witch closer, and opened her mouth without hesitation for Narcissa, who slipped her tongue in, and they moaned at the first contact of their tongues, and deepened the kiss, and Hermione’s eyes rolled in the back of her head, when she felt a knee between her legs.

Narcissa´s hands slipped in Hermione’s hair, she grabbed a fistful of those soft hair, and made Hermine moan out loud, broke the kiss, and the other witch started kissing, and nipping on Hermione’s neck, while her other hand found one of Hermione’s breasts, and gave it a squeeze…

,,Perhaps… we… should close…“ Hermione whispered between kisses, and at Narcissa´s raising hand the door closed by itself.

,,Better…?“

,,Yes…“ Hermione whispered, and they found their way into the parlor, and on one of the sofas, where their tongue battle continued.

Hermione was laying on top of Narcissa who had bent one of her knees, so Hermione could rub herself on it, what the younger witch did…

Narcissa placed her hands on Hermione’s thighs, let them glide to the young woman’s butt, and squeezed it not so gently, and Hermione broke the kiss, and sat up.

Their lust filled eyes met, none of them said something, and Hermione pulled off her dress, before she leaned back in, and continued their making out…

,,What do you think about breakfast…?“ Narcissa asked Hermione, who was still laying in her arms, the next morning, and Hermione wrapped her arm around Narcissa´s half naked body, and nestled in her neck: ,,Nothing… because I would have to stand up, and that is the very last thing, I want to do right now.“

Narcissa chuckled, and kissed Hermione’s cheek: ,,Counter proposal… I’ll give you a reason to stand up, and we go out for breakfast.“

Hermione looked at her: ,,You want to go out for breakfast with me?“

,,Of course. Why not?“

,,I don’t know… because people could-“ she started, and was interrupted by a slim finger: ,,Darling… I couldn’t care less, what people could say or think about me and you. I fell in love with you Hermione, and if there’s someone who don’t want to respect that, the one can really kiss my perfect, noble ass.“

Hermione grinned wide, and kissed Narcissa deeply, and touched one of her naked breasts.

,,Let’s skip breakfast…“

,,Why…?“ Narcissa whispered, while Hermione kissed her way down the other woman’s body.

,,Hermione… I thought you wanted to wait…“ she said, but Hermione pulled off Narcissa´s thong, and without any further hesitation, she kissed her shaved skin, and started licking the other woman, who wanted to say another thing, that only turned into a loud moan…

Ginny entered Hermione’s office a few days later, while only one of her hands was on the table.

,,You… really should knock the next time…“

,,Yeah I know, sorry, but this is really important.“ Ginny said, while Hermione had to struggle with her breathing, and asked her what was so important, it couldn’t wait a few more minutes.

,,Ron’s still asking if you would come to his birthday… are you sure, you’re alright?!“

,,Oh… believe me, I’m… more than fine. And about… Ron… I’ll talk to him… later…“

,,Alright, but you should…“

,,Ginny…“ Hermione interrupted her, and she looked at her: ,,You… know… I really love you.“

,,Yeah…“ Ginny said slowly, and Hermione was about to come, so she covered her loud moan with shouting at Ginny: ,,GET THE HELL OUT!“

And her best friend stared in shock at her, until she got it: ,,Oh my god, you… she… oh god.“ And with that she left the office really fast.

,,Perhaps you should’ve start with that…“ Narcissa said smirking, from underneath the table, and Hermione looked down at her, hard breathing, and said: ,,I hate you so much…“

Narcissa laughed, pushed away the desk magically and stood up, placing her hands on Hermione’s naked thighs, before she said: ,,Please say that again, and remember yourself which hand was on my head, while I ate you out, sweetheart…“

Hermione blushed and smirked, before she kissed Narcissa, and taste herself.

,,I love you…“

,,I love you too, but I´m not done with you..."

_**{the end(?)}** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shall I write more...?? *still thinking about more...*
> 
> Update: I will write more...


	6. "I was thinking..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright... there were some lovely people who asked me for more... so... I really couldn't resist... ;)

,,He is your best friend, Sweetheart…“

,,I know… but he almost bursted out, when I’ve told him, that you’ve had helped me, while your sister… had that little chat with me.“ Hermione said, a few days later, while she was still struggling with herself, if she should go to Ron’s Birthday or not.

Narcissa smiled and took Hermione’s hand, and squeezed it, before she said: ,,Remember what I’ve told you… I don’t care what he might could say or think.“

,,But I do… because you are important to me, and I hate it, when people talk bad about those whom I love.“ Hermione said, and Narcissa kissed her: ,,I love you too, sweetheart, but you really should go to that party…“

Hermione sighed and finally gave in, and nodded: ,,Alright…“

A few days later she stood in front of the burrow, holding Narcissa´s hand, who got an invitation from Molly to come with Hermione to the party.

,,If he calls you a Bitch again…“ Hermione said, but didn’t finished the sentence, and after a slight smirk from Narcisa, she didn’t have to finish it. They stepped forward, and Hermione knocked at the door and whispered: ,,How do you handle situations like that?“

Narcissa laughed, and whispered back: ,,Ten seconds are not enough to learn that, Darling.“ Hermione nodded, and told herself, it wouldn’t be that bad. The door opened, and Molly greeted Hermione with a tight hug, and looked at Narcissa.

_“Thank you for coming…“_

Narcissa smiled and thought: _“Let me guess.. you did not think it through…“_

_“Not really… he almost yelled at me, when I told him, you’re coming too…“_

Hermione looked back and forth between them, and cleared her throat to get a bit of attention. Molly smiled at her, and stepped aside, to let them inside.

,,Should I ask…?“ She whispered, but Narcissa only shook her head. They walked through the kitchen, and were greeted by George, Ginny, Harry and Draco…

None of them said a single word… Draco gave his mother a nod, and looked similar nervous like Hermione, who was looking at the Weasleys.

Ginny was the first one who moved… she stood up, approached them, and reached out a hand for Narcissa, followed by George and Harry.

Ron only stared at her, and seemed to found his ability to speak at last: ,,What the hell is she doing here?!“

,,Don´t talk to my mother like that.“ Draco said, but Narcissa only raised a hand in his direction: ,,It’s alright, Draco.“

,,No it’s not…“ Draco, Hermione, and Harry whispered, and Ron said: ,,You dare to bring her to my birthday party?!“

,,Yes, Ron… I dare.“ Hermione said, and tried to stay calm. ,,I would take her anywhere just to see people like you, stare at us because they can't believe that someone like me can really love her.“

No one said a single word, until George started laughing, and the rest of them joined his laughter… Hermione felt Narcissa`s soft touch in her mind, before she heard her voice in her head:

_“You are in serious trouble now, Ms Granger…“_

But something in Narcissa´s voice told her, that the trouble was good…

,,You have to tell me everything…“ Ginny said after a wonderful meal, and even Ron had stopped his death gaze at Narcissa, and Hermione laughed, and began: ,,Well it had started with those messages, I’ve told you about…“ while she was talking, she felt something in her lower body… there was a sudden heat, and it felt like soft fingertips running up her leg… she kept talking with Ginny, while she tried to ignore her growing arousal. She looked around, and found Narcissa, who was talking with Molly. Their eyes met, and Narcissa gave her a wicked wink.

_“Oh come on… I’ve made a compliment…“_

_“I know, sweetheart… and I’m a Slytherin, so let me have my fun in a house filled with Gryffindors…“_

_“What about… fuck… your son…“_

_“Doesn’t count… he’s busy with Harry… I really shouldn’t have mentioned it…“_ Hermione heard her, and laughed in her head, and she also felt the magical fingers vanishing…

,,Am I interrupting?“ Ron suddenly asked, Ginny and Hermione looked up at him, and Ron asked Ginny for a few minutes with Hermione, so Ginny left them.

Ron sat down, and cleared his throat: ,,I’m sorry Mione… I really am…“

,,Are you saying this only because it’s your birthday?“ Hermione asked softly, and to her surprise he shook his head, and said: ,,I saw her talking with you, and… I think I was really overreacting…“

,,Oh really?!“ She just couldn’t bit back her sarcasm, and gave him an apologetic look, but he nodded: ,,No, no… it’s alright… but… why her?“

Hermione smirked, and looked over at Narcissa, who found her gaze, and gave her a heartwarming smile… she smiled back, and said: ,,I can’t give you the exactly reason… it’s nothing like, because she likes me, like I am, or the other way round. Not only because of that. I love her, Ron… I love her for whom she is, not for what she’d done…“

He nodded, and they just sat there in silence, until Harry and Draco said goodbye to Narcissa and Molly. They hugged each other, and after they left, she heard Narcissa´s voice in her head:

_“Would you like to leave?“_

_“Yes…“_ Hermione thought, and she also hugged Ron, before he went over to apologize to Narcissa… they left and Hermione asked: ,,Am I a bad person, if I think, that he only apologized, to feel better?“

,,I can assure you, that he meant it.“

,,Narcissa Black, did you just looked in my best friend´s mind?“

,,Me?! No… I would never do such things…“

,,No of course not… you only stand there, talking with Molly while almost magically finger fucking me…“ Hermione said smirking, and Narcissa laughed: ,,Tell me you did not like it.“ She said, and apparated them back home, where her lips immediately found Hermione’s soft lips.

,,Tell me you didn’t like it, and I will never do it again…“

,,If you won’t do it again… I will learn this spell by myself… and then I will wait, until you are standing somewhere… deep in a conversation… and then I would magically finger fuck you without warning…“

,,Hermione Granger… I will see you in my bed in ten seconds, or I swear to Salazar himself, that I will fuck myself…“

,,I was thinking…“ Hermione said later, while Narcissa was stroking her bare stomach.

,,You really shouldn’t do that…“

,,Bite me…“ Hermione said laughingly, and turned to Narcissa. ,,No seriously… I was thinking about you and me.“ Narcissa didn’t responds to that… somewhere deep inside of herself was still that tiny piece of fear, Hermione would want to have someone younger…

,,I… I was wondering, if I could move in… or… if you would like to move in with me… or if we-“ Narcissa just had to interrupt her with an intensive kiss, because she didn’t look in Hermione’s mind before, and that question ripped away the very last piece of fear… at least she hoped it would take the very very last piece of fear…

**_tbc..._ **


	7. "I think we should go home..."

,,So… you and Hermione then…?“ Andromeda asked a few months later, when Narcissa was visiting her sister, and nodded over her tea. Andromeda seemed to notice that something was bothering her sister, and she asked her what the matter was.

,,It’s not really a matter… it’s more…“ Narcissa hesitated, before she continued: ,,There is still that stupid feeling inside of me… the feeling, I’m too old for her. The feeling that I’m not good enough for her, and yes… despite my own opinion, I am afraid of other people’s opinions, when they see us. I’m always hiding it when I’m out with Hermione… I always tell her, that I didn’t care, what people may think or say behind our backs, but…“

,,Alright… Cissy, listen…“ Andromeda took Narcissa´s hands, and looked straight into her eyes: ,,That’s love, Cissy. You should be proud of yourself for allowing yourself the feeling of fear. Think about our past. Think about your past, in particular. When was the last time, you were allowed to feel fear?“

,,I…“ she started, but her sister was right. She always had had to wear a perfect mask, behind that she could… no, she had to hide all her feelings. Especially feelings like fear or pain… loneliness… the night often was such a perfect mask. A far more better one, that the mask, she had to wear at daylight…

She remembered all those nights, were she was crying into her pillow when Draco was in his sixth year… but also earlier… after she had had made that vow… in that one night she was glad, Lucius was not at home… she was happy to be alone… because she was allowed to cry her eyes out, until there weren’t any tears left…

And all those nights were she had cried because Lucius was in Azkaban… she might not truly loved him, but he was at least there… somehow…

,,I don’t have to hide myself in front of her…“ she finally said, and Andromeda nodded: ,,That’s it, and I really don’t think, that she’s interested in any other women. She loves you, Cissy… don’t give that inner fear of yours any chance…“

,,Thank you, Dromeda… and also for forgiving me…“ Andromeda squeezed her hands, and nodded: ,,What happened in-between our family is long forgiven, Cissy. It was our mother who had kicked me out not you… and let’s don’t talk about that any more… are you and Hermione coming to my birthday?“

,,Why on earth should I come to your birthday?!“ Narcissa asked sarcastically, before she winked at Andromeda, who rolled her eyes smirkingly.

,,Salazar you are unbelievable…“

,,I know, but you love me…“

,,Yes I do…“ Andromeda said, and they drunk their teas, until Narcissa stood up, kissed Andromeda’s cheek, and left the house…

,,Can you believe it? Me and Draco´s Mom…“ Hermione asked after Ginny and her were walking in total silence through London. It was something, she had never spoken out loud before… at least not in front of someone else.

Ginny smirked, and shook her head: ,,To be honest? No… but you two are a cute couple, and between the two of us… she’s far better than Ron… but there’s one question…“

,,Yes?“

,,How’s the sex…?“

,,Ginny… I´m not talking with you about my-“

,,No, no…“ Ginny interrupted her, and continued: ,,I mean in general… how’s sex with a woman?“

,,Oh… erm, well… different. I mean that’s my opinion, but I think everyone has to find that out for himself… I mean, if you’re interested in a woman, then go for it and try it… but not with me.“ Hermione added, and they both had to laugh, and Ginny nodded: ,,Perhaps you’re right…“

,,Who is she?“ Hermione asked out of curiosity, and Ginny blushed slightly: ,,Someone from the Holyhead Harpies… I think she’s interested in me… always want to invite me for a drink…“

,,Then take it… Ginny, I’m serious… take that invitation. Because you’re not sound like you wouldn’t be totally against it.“

Ginny nodded: ,,Thanks Mione… by the way… what’s Draco saying about you two?“

,,As long as she’s happy, he’s fine with that… and he also said something like you about me an her… I´m better than his father for her.“

Ginny smiled, and they stopped after a few more minutes, when a silvery ball approached them. The ball transfigured itself into a fox, and with Narcissa´s voice, it said: ,,Darling, Dinner´s in an half an hour…“ before it vanished, and Ginny cocked an eyebrow: ,,Narcissa is cooking?“

,,Sometimes… but I think she doesn’t mean dinner per se.“

,,You know, you don’t want to tell me about your sex life, but then you’re saying things like that.“ Ginny said, and Hermione laughed… they hugged each other, and disapparated in two different directions…

_**A YEAR LATER…** _

Hermione stood up in the middle of a discussion with a witch about her house elf, and said witch was there the sixth time in 8 months, and Hermione was done… that was the moment, when she realized what was bothering them both over the last weeks… it wasn’t something between them… the fight, that had ended up in angry make-up sex, wasn’t because of Hermione nor because of Narcissa. They had searched for a reason, why their lifes were about to get boring, and now she knew it…

She went straight to the elevators, went to Narcissa´s office a bit later, and entered without knocking.

,,Hogwarts.“ she said, after Narcissa had looked up from a piece of parchment. The other woman raised an eyebrow, and Hermione said: ,,Our fight is not your fault, and nor mine. It’s our jobs, Narcissa. We are doing the same over and over again. We are talking to the same people over and over and over again, and- what?“ She asked, when she saw Narcissa´s smirk.

The other witch held up the piece of parchment for Hermione to read, and the younger witch looked back at Narcissa after reading it.

,,You…“

,,Yes Darling… I had had the same idea, so I wrote to Minerva, and there are two positions she could offered me. Potions and Herbology… I know I should´ve talk with you about it, before I-“

Hermione had come around the table, took Narcissa´s face in her hands, and kissed her deeply.

Narcissa looked at Hermione, after they had ended the kiss, and placed a hand on Hermione´s cheek: ,,I love you sweetheart, and I think every couple needs a fight once in a while… that doesn’t change my feelings for you… and who knows, perhaps we´re arguing about the smallest bullshit someday… someday we might haver a fight about what we are going to eat for dinner… or in which restaurant are we going for lunch, or for dinner… imagine a fight about… I don’t know a fish fart, or whether we are marrying in Sommer or winter…“ Hermione laughed about the fish fart, and blushed heavily at the last statement: ,,Hang on… marrying… are… are you thinking about… marrying me…?“

,,No of course not. There’s another Hermione Granger somewhere… you know, one with big breasts, and something like that.“ Narcissa smirked and took Hermione´s hands. ,,But… you know, that other Hermione Granger without that cute smirk on her lips, when she’s reading about someone who’s having hot sex, because she’s imagining to do those things with me… lives in Timbuktu… but I want you… you and your mischievous grin while reading… hot… sex scenes in my books… oh yes, Darling, I know exactly what you are reading…“

Hermione went even redder than even possible, before she said: ,,I think we should go home… now…"

_**tbc...(?)** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys... what do you think... shall I write more...? 
> 
> Any advises?
> 
> ;) ;)
> 
> Little Update... I´m working on the next chapter, and it is perhaps the last, but I´m not sure yet... but for the next chapter, I do need some advises...
> 
> It's actually just a question: Magic Cock for one of the Ladies, Yes or No...


	8. "The bed is not the right place..."

,,Why are you up…?“ she heard Narcissa asking, and rolled onto her side… she looked at her, and asked: ,,It’s stupid actually… but I’m nervous.“

,,Because of tomorrow?“

,,Told you, it’s stupid…“ Hermione laughed, and Narcissa placed a hand on her cheek: ,,I’m nervous too, sweetheart…“

,,You?! Why?!“

,,Many things happened at Hogwarts… I’m not only talking about the war… Hogwarts was also during my time a home for many people. Even for me… do you know why?“

Hermione shook head, and Narcissa said: ,,Because there were three places, where I could be just myself. Three places, where I didn’t had to be the future wife of Lucius… where people wouldn’t watch every step of mine, because if I had had did a wrong step, they would have asked too many questions, I didn’t had have any answers… questions like “Why´s Narcissa Black walking barefoot through the corridors?“ Or “why is she talking to a Muggleborn?“ and questions like that… and on the Astronomy Tower I was alone, most of the time… on the quidditch pitch, I was just a seeker, and the room of requirements…“ she laughed ,,That’s another story…“

,,Tell me…“

Narcissa laughed, and said: ,,What do you think when, and where I’ve learned white magic? I’m not talking about defense against the dark arts, I mean, pure white magic.“

,,Where exactly is the difference, by the way?“

,,Well. In Defense against the dark arts, you’re learning how to defense curses, you learn how to handle a Boggart, and such things. But… that wasn’t enough for me, and…“ she took a deep breath, and continued: ,,When I realized that my sister was a bit too fascinated about Tom Riddle, and after I saw her killing a Cat, like nothing, I got worried. I got worried and scared about my own sister, so I learned how to produce white magic. It has something to do with the real meaning of love. And Bellatrix, who never was in love with anybody, or better to say she avoided the feeling… by the way, that’s why you never have had nightmares. My magic is protecting your from having them…“ Hermione blushed and asked after a few minutes: ,,How can you avoid love?! I mean…“

,,I know what you mean, Darling. Bellatrix was different. Even as a child… there was once that student from Gryffindor, and he liked her. He really did, and he was not poor, he was rich at last. But…“

,,Let me guess, he was a Muggleborn?!“

,,Unfortunately… Bella was too… well she wanted to be our mother´s preciousness. After Andromeda was kicked out for falling in love with a Muggleborn… she didn’t want to bring more dishonor to our house.“

,,That’s ridiculous. I mean…“

,,No… you’re absolutely right, but we were raised that way, and I’ve decided to build up my personal mask because of that. Exactly because of that. Because of my mother, and even my sister… Mione, I loved Bella… I really did, but the moment she started to spent more and more time with Tom, she moved further and further away from me.“

Hermione took her hand, and squeezed it, before she said: ,,I’m sorry… it doesn’t matter, what she had done to me, but she was your sister, and I think people only see the death eater. And only the death eater.“

,,That’s really kind of you, and you’re right, but… I think she lost herself, and died in Azkaban… but let us not longer talk about the past… let us look in the future…“

,,And how does your future look like…?“

,,As long as you want to be a part of it, I really don’t care…“

,,How was your first week?“ Hermione asked a week later, while she was sitting in her office, and drinking wine with Narcissa.

,,It could be possible that I’ve threated a Gryffindor…“

,,Old habits?“ Hermione asked amused, and Narcissa smirked and said: ,,Yes and No… there was that young boy, fifth year, and he told me, he won’t get taught by a Bitch that was married to Voldemort’s right hand.“

Hermione gasped in shock, but Narcissa raised her hand, and continued: ,,I went over to him, and told him, that my sister was Voldemort’s right hand, that I was never interested in incest, and if he meant my ex-husband, than he should know, that Lucius only kissed Voldemort’s ass…“

,,Oh my god…“ Hermione laughed, and asked, what the student had said.

,,Oh he tried to crawl up my ass for the rest of the lesson… and between the two of us… I almost told him, that you’re the only one who can touch my ass…“ she winked at Hermione, who blushed heavily…

It was a few days later, when Narcissa stepped into Hermione´s office through a hidden door, only the both of them knew, because they have had managed to get two offices straight behind each other, and a bedroom in the middle of them.

She walked over to Hermione whom she had wrote, she ought do a break, and who was sitting on her desk, still working and rubbing her neck… she waited until Hermione wasn’t writing anymore, before she placed a hand in the younger woman’s neck, and gave it a slightly harder squeeze, and earned a moan from her girlfriend.

,,Cissy… I have to…“

,,Ssshh…“ Narcissa leaned in, and kissed the side of Hermione´s neck, before she whispered: ,,I’ll go into our bathroom now… I’ll fill our tub with hot water… I’ll get undressed, and I’ll slip into the hot water…“

,,Cissy…“

Narcissa smirked, and continued: ,,I will stroke over my body… until I’ll reach my cunt… I’ll enter myself with two fingers… thinking about you… imagining it would be your fingers… and then I’ll moan your name…“ and with that she went into their bathroom… already naked, and smirked when she heard the chair scratching over the floor when Hermione stood up very quick.

,,Narcissa Black don’t you dare to touch yourself without me…“

Narcissa laughed, and slid into the warm water, and decided to tease Hermione a but more: ,,So it’s okay for you, if I touch myself when you’re right next to me?“

,,What?! No… no, no… because you don’t do that right.“

Narcissa raised an eyebrow, and Hermione slid also into the water. ,,Perhaps you should show me then… Ms Granger…“

Hermione nodded, and closed the distance between them, and kissed her passionately… without hesitation one of her hands slid between Narcissa`s legs and she entered her with two fingers…

,,Are you alright?“ Hermione asked months later, and looked at Narcissa. ,,I didn’t hurt you, did I?“

Narcissa smiled, and turned over to Hermione, and said: ,,You didn’t, Sweetheart… it wasn’t the first time, that I had have a finger in my ass.“

Hermione blushed heavily, and smirked.

,,I was just thinking about something…“

,,About what…?“ Hermione asked, and Narcissa shook her head, thinking of that ring in her coat…

_“The bed is not the right place for something like that…“_

**_tbc..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me some love guys...
> 
> *still thinking about giving one of them a magic cock or not...*


	9. "I could never truly hate you..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright in this chapter I fulfilled the part of somenone´s wish, and I hope the rest of you'll like it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just a little dream of Narcissa having a penis... don't judge me...

,,Alright, I have to ask…“ Narcissa said after New Year, while they were sitting in a nice restaurant in London during the holidays, and Hermione looked up at her, raising an eyebrow.

,,Well… I woke up that one night, and you… well… you were moaning in your sleep, and I was wondering, if you had had have a… wet dream.“

Hermione blushed heavily, because she knew exactly what Narcissa meant, and the worst part of that was… it wasn’t her first and not the only wet dream she had been having.

,,Erm…“ she started and Narcissa stared at her with wide eyes, before she smirked wide into her glass of wine.

,,Would you like to tell me about them…?“

,,What?! No… No… Cissy, I love you, but… no.“

Narcissa laughed, and asked: ,,You know that I’m cubable of looking into your beautiful head?“

,,I know… but you know, that I know, that you know, that you wouldn’t do it, without my permission.“ Narcissa nodded: ,,That’s right, Darling… but… you know… you’re not the only one, whom having wet dreams once in a while.“ And with that Hermione almost choked at her wine, and they laughed, before Narcissa asked: ,,Dessert?“

,,I’m not sure to be honest…“

,,Just a little something…“ Narcissa suggested, hoping Hermione would agree, and to her relief she did, but the moment Hermione looked for some waiter, Narcissa took her hand, and said: ,,Not here… at home…“

They stood up, Narcissa paid, and they went home, where Hermione asked, why Narcissa had asked in the restaurant.

,,Because I’ve made something for you, and it was better to ask, if you wanted to have something for dessert, than explaining, why you wouldn’t need to order some in the restaurant…“

Hermione nodded, and followed Narcissa into their parlor, touching the small box inside of her cloak…

They reached the parlor, and Hermione was looking… no, staring… at a small plat with a very large strawberry on it. The berry was standing on his tip, the leaves were formed upwards into something like a ball with a small crown, and on top of that was…

,,Cissy…“ Hermione gasped, when she looked at the silver ring.

,,That…“

,,Yes…“ Narcissa whispered, standing behind Hermione, and placed her hands on her hips.

,,I would like to say it… Cissy… but…“ Hermione started, and turned around to face Narcissa, who went slightly pale, but before Narcissa could say, or ask something, she pulled out the small box, and said: ,,I… kind of had had the same idea…“

Narcissa blushed heavily, and looked with wide eyes at the box, in Hermione´s hand.

,,You…“ Hermione grinned, and nodded, before she took Narcissa`s hand.

,,I think I can give you your answer now…“ she whispered, kissed Narcissa, and said: ,,Yes.“

Narcissa smirked even wider, placed her hands on Hermione´s cheeks, and said: ,,It would be an honor for me, to become your wife… so… yes.“ Hermione went bright red, and didn’t know what to say, so Narcissa whispered: ,,That’s the moment, where you should put that ring on my finger…“

,,Yeah… sorry…“ Hermione took the ring out of the box, and slid it over Narcissa`s finger, who looked very happy on it, before she took her own ring, and slid it on Hermione`s finger, and sighed.

,,What?!“

She shook her head, and said: ,,That’s my first proposal… and the first I get… that’s out of love, and not because of an arrangement…“

,,They were about you having a cock… my wet dreams, I mean…“ Hermione said out of the blue, a few days later, while they were sitting back in Hogwarts in their bathtub. Narcissa was sitting behind Hermione, and just started laughing.

,,That’s not funny…“ Hermione protested, but she kind of understood why Narcissa was laughing… who just says something like that out of nowhere…

,,I´m sorry, Love… didn’t meant to make fun of you…“ she said, and kissed Hermione´s shoulder. ,,So… you’ve dreamed about me, having a cock?! Tell me more about it…“

Hermione blushed, and started: ,,Alright in that one dream, you were teaching me, and I haven’t had my homework, so you gave me detention, and the moment everyone else was outside, we were both naked… and you had a cock…“

,,Keep talking…“ Narcissa whispered, while she stroke Hermione´s sides in the hot water, and Hermione continued: ,,We were kissing, and then you’ve turned me around, and… Cissy…?“ She asked, when Narcissa´s fingers reached her heat. ,,Don’t stop talking…“ she whispered…

,,… and then you were… fuck…“ she gasped, when Narcissa´s fingers entered her.

,,I was fucking you…?“

,,Yes…“

,,Like this…?“

,,Not exactly…“ Hermione confessed, and felt Narcissa`s other hand on her butt, and how a finger slid between her butt cheeks.

,,Like this…?“

,,Yes…“ Hermione gasped, and moaned, when Narcissa slid deeper, and started moving…

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_,,You are too late for your detention, Ms Granger.“ Narcissa said very firmly, after Hermione had entered an empty classroom. Narcissa was wearing her black coat with the white dress underneath it… it kind of triggered Hermione to see Narcissa in the same dress, which she was wearing that one day at the manor._

_,,Narcissa… I…“ she started, and Narcissa stepped closer, gripping Hermione´s jaw in a firm grip, before she asked: ,,Did I allowed you, to use my first name?!“_

_,,No.“ Hermione gasped recognizing the engagement ring she had given Narcissa, and out of the corner of her eyes, Hermione saw a floor length mirror, which wasn’t supposed to standing in that classroom, where she was in, right now._

_,,No, Madame Black.“ she finally said, slightly smirking._

_,,Would you like to know, what I want you to do for me, during your detention, Ms Granger?“_

_,,Yes, I really would like to know that.“_

_Narcissa smirked wide, leaned in, and whispered: ,,I will blindfold you, and then I will fulfill your dreams… Hermione.“ And with that, Hermione could only see darkness…_

_She felt slim fingers, opened her robes, and cold fingertips, running over her body… soft lips were touching hers, and there was a whisper behind her… of in front her? It seems to come from all over the room: ,,Are you still with me…?“_

_,,Yes…“ she whispered, and was pushed down on a table, and on her front…_

_,,Would you like to taste me, Hermione…?“_

_,,Yes…“ she whispered again, and felt something smooth on her lips… she opened her mouth, and felt a cock sliding into her mouth… further, and further down… she moaned out loud, when she could smell Narcissa´s scent._

_A hand was placed on the back of her head, Narcissa was moaning an gently moving inside Hermione´s mouth… Hermione felt her dripping wetness, so she moved her head faster on Narcissa´s dick, who only moaned louder…_

_Narcissa pulled out, Hermione moaned, and begged her not to leave, before she moaned even louder, when she felt Narcissa entering her from behind…_

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

,,OH MY GOD!“ Hermione woke up screaming and moaning at the same time, looking at a very amused Narcissa.

,,You…“

,,Judge me, sweetheart… I wanted to see such a dream of yours…“

,,Merlin, I fucking hate you so much.“ Hermione groaned, gripped Narcissa`s nightgown, and pulled her into a very passionate kiss, and without warning she almost slammed her fingers inside her fiancé, who screamed in pleasure…

,,I love you, Cissy…“ she whispered later, while they were still hard breathing, and Narcissa rolled onto her stomach, and smirked at Hermione: ,,I thought you hate me sooooo much…“

Hermione kissed her: ,,I could never truly hate you, Cissy…“

,,I love you too, Hermione… future Black?“

,,Definitely…“ Hermione said wide smirking, and Narcissa pulled her in a tight embrace…

_** THE END... ** _


End file.
